


The Trenchcoat Diaries

by AmbecaWatson, freeagentgirl, livixbobbiex, palominopup, Sega64



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/AmbecaWatson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeagentgirl/pseuds/freeagentgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collaboration of 5 members of DESTIEL FOREVER about 5 situations between Dean & Cas with the trenchcoat as the main theme.</p><p>~ Cas using it to cover Dean when he's been hurt<br/>~ Dean caught breathing in Cas' smell on it<br/>~ Cas smuggling a puppy under it into the bunker<br/>~ Cas & Dean snuggling under it watching TV<br/>~ Dean asking Cas to wear it during sex</p><p>Each of the authors wrote a short fic. More information and an individual rating is given in the summary section of each chapter. We hope you enjoy reading them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas using the trenchcoat to cover Dean when he's been hurt  
> Author: livixbobbiex  
> Rating: T

Dean scratched the back of his head, looking sceptically at the lake. “Are you sure he’s _here_?” Sam and Dean had decided to ease Cas into the hunting scene, rather than throw him straight into the deep end (heh, whoops). The hunt had shaped up to be a classic salt and burn, which it had been, when they burnt the guy’s biking helmet. They had been about to call it a day when they discovered the guy’s body had been buried in what became the manmade lake, and there were still bones.

Cas tapped the EMF meter harshly, but it was still going wild. “I believe so, yes.”

“I might have flunked out in high school chemistry, but I’m pretty sure water doesn’t burn.”

Instead of offering a suggestion, Cas just sat down on the grass and hummed softly to himself.

“What now?”

Cas didn’t reply, it was like he was in a whole other world. Without warning, the lake split itself down the centre and raised up like two humongous walls of water. Dean was overtaken by the sight of it, and as a result got splashed with water. Was he actually dreaming or was Cas pulling a Moses?

“That should hold for long enough,” Cas said casually, still seated on the grass.

“ _Dude_.” Dean looked at the now empty lake. “I thought Moses had a staff or something.”

“He did,” Cas replied, “but he was channelling the will of God. This is just a lake, not the entire Red Sea.”

Without the energy to argue, Dean got to digging whilst Cas remained on the banks, focusing on not drowning Dean. Grave digging was excruciating, and without Sam to help him it also took twice as long. There wasn’t even a single grave, so Dean found himself digging through the night until the first hints of dawn before he found his mark.

“Aha,” he said to himself as he struck the body bag. “Say adios you son of a bitch.” He salted the bag and set it alight. It was nearly winter and it had been a cold night, so Dean put his hands over the fire to warm them up, stretching them out after all those hours of digging. Was he was happy that the ghost was completely gone, he turned to call Cas. “I’m done!”  
Cas, however, had apparently gotten bored of watching Dean dig and had turned his attention to a small beehive. Dean’s voice after so many hours of silence startled him and in one motion the water came crashing down from both sides. Luckily, Dean had been by the bank and reacted quickly enough to grab onto a thick root and wasn’t swept away, but he was soaked to the bone in freezing water.

“Dean!” Cas shouted and rushed over, offering him a hand and pulling him up effortlessly. “I’m sorry I just saw a bee and-“

Dean wasn’t really listening to the angel’s apology, he was too busy shivering uncontrollably. _Motherfucker_. The pain of the water was like being stabbed by one thousand knives. Cas touched his clothes gently and they dried, as well as his body, which at least saved a nasty case of hypothermia.

“You are not physically damaged," Cas said.

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean warned, “how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to get distracted on hunts?”

He dropped Dean’s eye contact. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well, I’m fucking freezing.”

Without another word, Cas sat down beside Dean, slipped off his trench coat and wrapped it around his shoulders. Although as coats go it wasn’t that warm, Dean felt a whole different _kind_  of warmth rush through his body. It wasn’t like sparks or butterflies… it was more like a sweet, hot, mouth-watering apple pie. He found himself relaxing into it, wrapping himself in the coat, in _Cas_ , as much as he could as they watched the pink sunrise.

Like most moments, it didn’t last forever. “We should be getting back,” Cas said.

“Yeah,” Dean stood up to find his legs had stopped shaking, but he didn’t remove the coat from his shoulders until they reached the Impala.


	2. His Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean being caught breathing in Cas' smell on the trenchcoat  
> Author: palominopup  
> Rating: PG

The numbers on Dean’s alarm clock said it was early…too early to be up. He stretched, surprisingly not tired anymore. He turned on his bedside lamp and his feet hit the cold floor. The bunker’s floor was always so freakin’ cold.

He pulled on a pair of socks and left his room. His first stop was the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of water and turned it up. Thirst quenched, he padded into the library. Cas was asleep at the table, head down, his hair sticking up in all directions, where he’d run his fingers through it. The corner of Dean’s mouth lifted in a half smile. Funny how his angel had developed human mannerisms over the years. His angel? Where did that come from?

Dean shook his head and turned to head back to his room to read, but something caught his eye. Cas’ old, tan trenchcoat was laying over the chair next to the slumbering angel. Dean’s fingers caressed it, remembering that dark time when he’d thought he’d lost Cas. He frowned at the memory. The thought of only having the stupid coat…just the damn coat…being the only thing left. Dean never let himself grieve for his friend. Oh, Bobby had tried to get him to talk about it, but that wasn’t the Winchester way. He’d carried that damn coat around in the trunk of his car…yeah, and maybe he’d prayed. Cas had come back to him eventually…the real Cas…not the Cas that thought he was God, not the batshit crazy Cas, not the martyr Cas in Purgatory…no, his Cas. He looked down at the tousled head. His Cas.

His fingers had been gripping the material, wrinkling it. He let go, only allowing his fingertips to touch it. Without thinking, because thinking about Cas…in that way…was wrong, he picked it up and brought it to his face. He inhaled Cas’ scent. Cinnamon, honey…ozone…yeah, ozone. That charged electrical smell like when you rode the bumper cars at a fair. He breathed it in again. He loved Cas’ smell. It brought back another memory…that first time…so many years ago…Cas striding into that barn…hair looking like he’d just been fucked hard…or done the fucking…sparks raining down. Dean had wanted him then. Wanted him more than anything. He’d tamped his desire down quickly. That wanting…that desire…buried deep inside of him now. So deep, it would never see the light of day.

And God, he needed to stop thinking about that. He dropped the coat back to the chair, angry at himself for having those thoughts. Dead and buried, that’s where his feelings needed to stay. He pivoted on his stocking feet, needing distance.

“Dean.”

He froze and closed his eyes. “Yeah, Cas?” He wouldn’t look at the angel because Cas was so fuckin’ good at reading him. The angel could see his soul for fuck’s sake.

“Does my coat need laudering?”

“Huh, what?” Dean did turn then, looking at Cas, confused.

“You were smelling it like I’ve seen you do your socks sometimes when you are wondering if they were clean or not.”

“No…it doesn’t need washing.” Cas’ eyes were bluer than blue and Dean couldn’t look away. He wondered if anyone had ever told Cas how beautiful his eyes were. Maybe that bitch who’d taken Cas’ virginity had told him to lure him into her bed. Dean’s fists clinched. Cas deserved better. A person’s first time should be better…

“Dean?”

“What, Cas?” He didn’t mean to snap. Cas hadn’t done anything wrong. Fuck, it was his own fuckin’ heart that…he looked away, not wanting to see Cas’ eyes anymore.

“I remember the first time I saw you.” Cas’ voice was barely above a whisper.

“Cas…” Was the man a mind reader?

“Hell is so full of evil…it seeped into me. And then there you were, the evil was trying so hard to get into your soul, but it was too good.”

“Cas, stop…” Dean let his eyes drift to Cas’ again. Cas always seemed to look at him like he was something special. Maybe that’s why he…

“I saw your soul first. It was bright and good. The next time I saw you was after I’d pieced you back together and I thought you were one of my father’s most beautiful creations.”  
Dean ran his fingers through his short hair, exhaling loudly in the quiet room. “You’ve got to stop…” He felt vulnerable. Felt like his soul…his heart was laid bare for Cas to see.

“I’m weak, Dean.”

Dean smirked and sarcastically he said, “Yeah, right, Cas. I’ve seen you in action. Did you forget you were an angel?”

“Physically, I’m very strong. With my grace restored, I am very powerful. It is my…heart…that is weak.”

“You’re speaking in riddles, Man.”

Cas stood and picked up his trenchcoat, holding it in front of him. “Why did you keep this…when I…”

“I’m not talking about this…not now…not ever,” Dean’s voice was raised now. He couldn’t do this. He had to get away. He’d almost made it to the doorway, when Cas’ words stopped him. He didn’t turn around.

“My father wanted us to love humanity. But love…the emotion that people feel towards those most important to them…I’m not supposed to feel that. I do feel it…for you, Dean.”  
Dean reached out and gripped the door frame because he was afraid his legs would not support him. “Cas, you don’t know what you’re saying,” he said through gritted teeth.

“When I was human…I felt want and need. I felt desire.”

“Yeah, well you did alright in that department, didn’t you…good old April…”

Electricity crackled in the room and Dean spun around. Cas looked ready to smite him and he cringed.

“She took something from me…something I should have saved. Saved for the one I was meant for.” Anger rang in Cas’ words.

Typical of Dean, he read more into Cas’ words. “Well, maybe you’ll find her one day. Good luck with that.”

“I’ve already found who I was meant for. Now, I must wait to see if he is meant for me.”

There was no way Dean could not pick up on Cas’ use of the pronoun. “He?” Dean tried and failed to sound neutral. In that one word, Dean had put hope.

“He smells of leather and a forest in the morning…I know his scent. It haunts me. Even when we are apart, I can smell him.”

“Cas…” What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to express his undying love for an angel of the Lord?

“I do love you, Dean. If you decide to accept it, I will be here. I’ll always be here…for you.”


	3. And they called it Puggy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas smuggling a puppy into the bunker underneath his trenchcoat
> 
> Author: freeagentgirl  
> Rating: PG

Cas eased open the door to the Bunker with his shoulder while he balanced grocery bags in both hands. He needed to make his way in without being detected by Dean, at least not right away. He silently tiptoed down the stairs and made his way towards the kitchen to drop off his load and head back to his car for the last few bits. Cas looked around him as he exited the kitchen and held his breath as he made his way back up the stairs to the garage.

As an angel, he never needed to worry about such things as stealth, he could just appear anywhere with a thought. Now as a human, he found it to be a challenge that he mostly succeeded with, but when put up against the Winchester brothers, he still had a few things to learn. Especially where Dean was concerned. Dean appeared to be impressively in tune to him and just seemed to have a knack for finding Cas with ease. This was one moment where Cas prayed his stealthiness would pay off.

As he reached the door to the garage, Cas exhaled slowly. Just one more trip to go with some precious cargo that he had to hide until he could sit Dean down and talk to him. He wasn’t sure how Dean would react to the news, but better to beg forgiveness later, he figured. ‘Let’s hope it goes without a hitch,’ he muttered to himself as he shut the door behind him.

 

**A little while earlier**

Cas mentally checked through the list Dean had given him of the supplies they needed when he heard a pitiful, snuffly cry to his left. Cas scanned the area around him for the source of the noise and was soon confronted by the biggest, saddest brown eyes he’d ever seen. Before him was a forlorn puppy, a pug, that stared at him and whimpered.

He had a sudden flash of ‘Ah, this must be how Dean feels when Sam gives him the same look. I understand now why it works.’ He rapidly felt his resolve break as he picked up the puppy that had caught his attention.

‘Hey there, little guy,’ Cas cooed at the pug as he picked it up to look it over before he tucked it into his side. The pug began to excitedly snort and lick at Cas’ face in earnest while it tried to cuddle up as close as possible against Cas’ chest. Cas laughed joyously as he scratched behind the baby pug’s ear.

‘Where are your owners, little man?’ as he searched for tags on the collar, finding none. ‘Well, looks like you’re coming with me until we can figure out where you belong. Would you like that?’ The pug’s tail thwapped happily against Cas in response.

Now, to sneak it in past Dean...  
***

Castiel gathered up the last few items in his car and set them on the hood so that he could scoop up the puppy from the footwell.

‘Now, you’re going to need to be really quiet for the next little bit, ok?’ Cas murmured to the little bundle of fur as he tucked it into his trenchcoat. The pug snorted at him in response.

Cas had almost made his way to his bedroom in order to drop the pug off when Dean’s door opened suddenly.

Cas froze where he stood as he clutched at his coat, eyes wide, mouth agape.

‘Hey, Cas. What’s up?’ Dean asked curiously. _‘What was that angel of his very poorly hiding in his coat?’_ Dean thought to himself quietly.

‘Uh, n-nothing?’ Cas squeaked.

‘Really, Cas? You think I can’t see that you’ve got something squirming in your coat?’ Dean leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and looked at Cas, eyebrows raised.

Cas deflated. ‘Ok, yes, I have something in my jacket. I was hoping to have had a bit more time to figure out what to do before I came to you about it.’ he sighed.

‘Gee, way to build up a guy’s self esteem there, Cas,’ Dean mock pouted, ‘You know I’m always here for you, man. So what gives? Did you think I’d freak out about whatever it is you’re hiding?’

Cas shrugged pathetically. ‘I don’t know? Maybe? I know you don’t really like it when I bring home strays with me...’

Dean wiped a hand down his face as he tried to sort out what to say to Cas. ‘It’s not that I don’t like you bringing home strays, Cas, it’s just if we kept everything that’s comes home with you--’

‘But Dean--’ Cas started.

‘Cas, I know we have a fair amount of space here in the bunker, but if we--’

‘Dean--’

‘Let me finish, Cas!’

‘Deeeeaaaan.’

‘What, Cas?!’

Cas reached inside his coat and thrust the baby pug at Dean. ‘Can we keep him if we can’t find his people? Please?’

Dean stared at the pug that Cas held before him. Damn those wide, sad eyes from the both of them! Sonofabitch. He was done for. Good thing Sam wasn’t around to witness this moment of weakness or he’d never hear the end of it.

‘Fine,’ Dean sighed, ‘If we can’t find who he belongs to, we’ll keep him. But only this once and damn you for pulling that puppy eyes stunt! You know I can’t say no to that...’

Cas smiled and hummed happily to himself as he turned towards his room again, ‘Thanks, Dean.’ he called back over his shoulder.

Dean shook his head and chuckled, ‘Sure thing, Cas,’ and shut his door behind him.

Time to start puppy proofing things around the bunker...


	4. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas & Dean snuggling under it watching TV  
> Author: Sega64  
> Rating: G

“So- no case, it’s still pretty early, and there’s absolutely nothing to do in this boring freakin’ town. Not even a bar we can hit up,” Dean whined. He sat on the bed, resting his back against the pillows. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the headboard. “This sucks,” he groaned.

“So… what? You wanna pack up and head out? Head to the next town over maybe?” Sam asked from the table, giving Dean a glance over the screen of his laptop.

Dean was quiet for a minute, pondering over the suggestion. At the sound of some clattering, he lifted his head and saw Castiel looking through a short stack of VHS tapes by the TV. “Hmm, maybe we can watch a movie? What do we got there, Cas?” He asked as he stood and walked over.

Castiel was reading the description of the only cassette that still had a sleeve and did not hear the question being addressed to him. The cassette was torn away from his light grasp when Dean came to stand before him.

“Terminator. Sam?” Dean turned toward his brother.

“Sure,” Sam shrugged and shut the laptop. “You sticking around, Cas?”

Castiel looked to Dean who was waiting for his response as well. He still felt uncertain when moments like these were offered to him. The brothers had accepted him, he knew that. But to be in their company in a time of leisure was still fairly foreign. To sit and casually converse with them was strangely more nerve wracking than fighting his brethren alongside them. He was still adjusting to these strands of human emotion breaking through his angelic core. He found them somewhat exhilarating and very confusing.

“Sure,” he gave a slight nod and handed the other two tapes to Dean without thought.

“Looks like we’ve got the second one to follow up,” Dean said as he read the titles of the other movies. “Awesome.” Dean set the VCR and Sam set out some beers they had purchased just before arriving to the motel.

Castiel watched Dean connect cables and press buttons, cursing once while he struggled to adjust the faulty cables to make the image on the screen be clear. When it was all done, Dean clapped his hands once and went back to his spot on the bed. Sam took a seat on the other bed and looked up at Castiel who was still standing awkwardly by the TV.

“Cas, buddy, take a seat,” Sam gave him a small smile. “Anywhere is fine,” he offered as he watched the angel shuffle uncertainly. When Castiel decided to have a seat at the edge of Dean’s bed on the opposite side, Sam smiled to himself. He had figured Castiel would choose to be somewhere close to Dean.

They watched the movie in relative silence aside from moments when Castiel would comment or ask about things he did not understand. “If this woman were of that much import, she would have angels to protect her.” “I suppose this soldier could be seen as a guardian angel sent from the future to protect her.” “Why was the android not sent back in time to when she was a helpless child? I imagine it would have been much easier to terminate her. Clearly, the soldier should go after the company that created these androids in the first place. It would solve many problems.” “They are engaging in intercourse… Predictably, this man will be the father of humanity’s future hero. If the terminator had gone back to kill her as a child, this would not have been an issue.”

Dean had finally told him to shut up and quit over-analyzing. “Sometimes you gotta learn to ignore plot holes. Trust me, you’ll enjoy it a lot more if you just take it as it is.”

When the movie ended and the credits rolled, Sam announced that he was calling it a night.

“Oh c’mon. Judgement Day is the best one, Sammy.”

“You guys can go ahead and watch the next one if you want. I gotta catch up on some sleep. Can’t keep my eyes open.”

“Geezer,” Dean taunted under his breath.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, let’s see who feels better in the morning.” Sam got into bed and was out quickly.

“You up for another one, Cas?” Dean asked as he was already taking out the previous tape and shoving the next one in.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer to sleep? Sam is right about having an adequate amount of rest.”

“I’ll be fine. He’s driving tomorrow,” Dean smiled smugly. He sat back down, a little closer to center, and settled into the pillows once more.

“The other movie- the title- what is it about?” Castiel asked after the movie was a few minutes in.

“I dunno. Some dramatic romance crap, I think. Angels or something,” he shrugged. “This one is better. No contest,” Dean replied. He glanced over at the angel who was still watching the television screen, only now he wore a disappointed expression. Dean nudged him with his elbow and turned his attention back to the screen, “What’s up?”

“I just think I- we- have experienced enough violence and these Exterminator movies are very implausible,” Castiel responded after a beat of hesitation. “I… I wouldn’t mind seeing a movie of the romantic variety.”

Dean kept his eyes on the scene playing out on the screen before them for a moment without saying anything, but he felt Castiel’s eyes boring into him. 

“Dean…” Castiel’s gruff voice called for his attention.

“What?” Dean asked sharply as he turned to face him, jaw tight. Turning to look into those sapphire blue eyes was a mistake. Castiel had that puppy dog look that Dean had thought only Sam could use as a grown man. Dean felt his resolve crumbling.

“I would like to watch the other movie… There’s angels and-”

“Fine,” Dean growled. “But you can go put it on yourself if you wanna watch it so bad.” He crossed his arms and turned away.

Castiel smiled and moved off the bed. He took a few seconds to read the faded buttons of the contraption Dean had put the movies into and pressed the one with the triangle and horizontal line on it. The movie ejected and Castiel pushed the one labeled City of Angels carefully in. He turned and smiled at Dean and Dean just rolled his eyes.

Dean was not stupid, he knew his feelings toward Castiel were different than those he had felt toward anyone else he had ever considered friend or family. There was an attraction he had never experienced with another man, and at first the idea had scared him. He had tried to distance himself from the angel, but when he snapped at Sam one day without real reason, he realized how irritable he had become when Castiel was not around. It seemed that his efforts only prompted Castiel to seek Dean out more anyway- always asking Dean what was the matter- and Dean would respond with a grumpy, “I’m fine, Cas,” as though he were tired of the question, when in reality, it gave him that happy fluttery feeling for knowing Castiel cared.

But Dean was no fool- he was not about to openly admit his feelings toward Castiel when the angel could very easily and very likely up and leave when all this angel and demon crap was over. Sam and Dean both had not had a good track record when it came to relationships, and they did not expect they ever would. If he could not make a relationship with a human that was his equal work, why should he ever believe one with an angel would? Were angels even capable of caring for humans in the romantic sense anyway? Despite the fact that Castiel had stuck by them, defended them, saved them, from the way Dean had heard Uriel and other angels speak so lowly of his kind, he highly doubted it. 

Dean had accepted that Castiel would remain a temporary companion to him and his brother, and that was fine. He would take what he could for what it was and enjoy it as long as he could.

When Castiel came back to sit on the bed, Dean shoved a pillow in his face and chuckled at the confused expression on the angel’s face. 

“What was that for?”

“Nothing. Shut up and watch the movie,” Dean smirked at him.

Castiel did not understand many things that humans did, but apparently, this was a playful action. He let it go and settled in beside Dean. 

Though the movie’s portrayal of angels was not accurate, Castiel found himself engrossed in its story. The obvious love between the angel and the human and the fact that it was something that should not be, struck something in him. He turned to make a comment to Dean and realized that somehow they had migrated closer to one another, their arms touching. Dean had talked to him about personal space before and Castiel made to move away, but he noticed the hunter slightly curled into himself with his arms crossed, piloerection clear on his skin.

Dean had begun to feel cold a while ago. He had wanted to just go ahead and pull the blanket up over himself, but when he saw how captivated Castiel was by the movie, he did not want to disturb him. He figured he could be a man about it and handle the cold just fine, but as the movie dragged on, he found himself slowly inching closer to the body heat of the angel beside him. It was certainly not a conscious effort, and when he recognized he was doing it, he gave himself a pass with the excuse that it was just that damn cold. The angel had invaded his bubble plenty of times and thought nothing of it. He hoped Castiel would not notice or at least not mind.

But then Castiel had turned to look at him and Dean noticed him noticing their close proximity. Hell, his bare arm was pressed against Castiel’s trench coat covered one. Dean did his best to subtly relax his posture and act as though he had no clue that they were that close.

“Dean, are you cold?”

“Hmm? Nah, I’m good,” Dean brushed the question off and leaned just barely away from Castiel, continuing to keep his eyes blankly on the movie. When he felt Castiel shift further away and off the bed, he felt the disappointment in his chest. However, within a second his vision was briefly obstructed as he felt the angel sit next to him once more while setting his trench coat on them like a blanket, the scent of the angel upon it.

“Is that better?” Castiel asked, his arms pressed comfortably against Dean’s. He was not certain what prompted him to cover them with his coat, but knowing Dean was cold had that strange, but increasingly familiar emotion bubble up again. It made him want to protect and comfort Dean at the smallest signs of discontent on his features. Made him want reach out to touch him and smile right along with him when his eyes lit up with joy. When Dean looked at him at that moment, Castiel caught that all too brief shine in those emerald green eyes before Dean turned away again. In the low light of the television, Castiel could see Dean doing his best to suppress the smile that played on his lips and not for the first time, Castiel wondered why Dean would do that around him. Dean frequently attempted to repress his joyous expressions when he was close to Castiel, and Castiel wondered if he made Dean uncomfortable or nervous to allow the angel to see that side of him. He would see the blush on his cheeks and Castiel thought maybe Dean was embarrassed. He would have to talk to him sometime and let him know he did not mind, but rather enjoyed seeing his moments of elation.

Dean cleared his throat, “Yeah, it’s fine. Thanks.”

They continued to watch the movie and Dean tried to ignore how he felt he connected with Dr. Maggie Rice. Damn chick flicks making him feel things. He supposed the movie was alright. Castiel was enjoying it, and that was cool with him.

The movie was not over yet when Dean felt himself drifting. He knew he would not be able to make it through to the end, but he did not want to move or have Castiel leave. He was comfortable and warm. They had moved in even closer to one another and in reality were very much cuddling. Dean’s head was drooping, resting on Castiel’s shoulder, and Castiel did not seem to mind at all. Dean tucked his head down slightly and he could smell Castiel even more under the warmth of the coat, a content sigh escaping him before sleep and sweet dreams overtook him.

When the movie was over, Castiel looked down at Dean curled into him and he felt that confusing, exhilarating emotion swell immensely. “Dean?” There was no reply and Castiel smiled as he gently adjusted them both so that Dean could lay more comfortably. He turned the television off and wondered if it would be acceptable for him to stay. He liked this, and hoped it would not be the only time they spent their time this way. 

Castiel wondered what Dean would be dreaming about right then and resisted the temptation to look for himself. He caressed Dean’s face gently with the back of his hand and a line in the movie came back to him. “I can feel you,” he said quietly and he was so happy he could. He did not want to know how awful it would be not to be able to feel him. 

Dean gave a small grunt and his hand came up at the sensation of Castiel’s light touch on his face, grabbing and stopping his hand. For a second, Castiel thought he had woken Dean up and was ready to apologize, but when Dean hummed and failed to let go of Castiel’s hand, he knew he was still in deep slumber. He adjusted the coat on them and cuddled close to Dean, still holding his hand between them, and Castiel decided it would be fine to stay just a little longer.


	5. You can leave your coat on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asking Cas to wear the coat during sex  
> Author: AmbecaWatson  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Additional tags: bottom Cas, anal fingering, anal sex

“Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Do you mind if I run an idea past you?”

“No of course not,” the angel creased his brow, and the chair he pulled away from the table in the library with a lot of folios on it scraped over the bunker floor.

“So, eh… it’s a bit outta the ordinary,” Dean fidgeted as he sat down to face the angel. “You know we’ve uh… done some stuff in my bedroom, right?”

“Yes, Dean. I was present when you inserted your penis into me and also when I did the same to you,” Cas frowned, not sure what Dean was aiming at or why he blushed scarlet now.

“Yeah…” Dean pondered and coughed about Cas‘ choice of words. “About that… um… I would like it if you kept your coat on next time.”

“That seems impractical,” Cas tilted his head in confusion. “Doesn’t the very nature of our intercourse require that you have proper access to my body?”

“I think it would be kinda sexy,” Dean shrugged. “But if you don’t want to, you don’t have to. It was just an idea.”

“I like everything you think sexy about me,” Cas said earnestly. “I’m willing to try it.”

“Great,” Dean beamed and moved closer to his oblivious angel, who seemed to understand his agenda right now though. Cas leaned in too and their lips touched lightly, Dean bringing out the teasing tip of his tongue about a minute into the kiss.

They stilled and he whispered at Cas when Sam blundered into the room, his eyes thankfully focused in a tunnel like vision onto the research on the table so he didn’t hear Dean or raise objection to them making out right next to him.

“My bedroom. Half an hour, be ready and naked under your coat.”

“Of course,” Cas nodded, a small rather devious smile on his face which Dean loved to bring out onto the angel’s face. 

“So what am I required to do?” Cas asked, having come into Dean’s room all ready and just like he had been asked.

Dean laid on the bed, his hands already itching to open the belt of the trenchcoat which was usually never closed as it was now. Cas had found it more practical to close it until he got here, not wanting to flash himself while not in Dean’s presence.

“Let me have a little peek. Not too much, just a bit. Tease me with it,” Dean said, already palming himself over his jeans, hard by just thinking about Cas’ perfect body underneath the rough material.

Cas fumbled with the belt awkwardly, but Dean kept from even smiling as soon as a shimmer of tanned skin appeared next to the collar.

“Is this good?” Cas asked, still frowning a little. “Am I sexy for you?”

“Hell yeah, baby,” Dean groaned and got up to where Cas stood in the old, too big trenchcoat.

Dean pulled it open a little and a flush of warmth streamed at him; he noticed it warming his t shirt as he embraced Cas around his shoulders, loving how heated the material was as Cas got aroused inside it.

He looked at Cas, opening the coat a little more and finding more and more skin and hot arousal underneath it. His angel was raging hard for him.

“Are you all prepared? Because I gotta tell you, I really wanna show you how sexy you are for me.”

“Why don’t you check?” Cas rasped at him.

Dean groaned as he was invited to touch Cas.

He groped his butt, still inside the coat and then lifted the material up inch by teasing inch until he had exposed Cas’ backside and had a big handful of cloth in his hand.

Cas cantered his hips up when Dean’s fingers ghosted over his cheeks and moaned very low once Dean easily slid two fingers into him, finding that the angel had used too much lube on himself so it was almost to easy to slip into him.

“Wow, you’re amazing,” Dean praised and while he pumped into Cas he backed them towards his bed, until the back of his legs hit the frame.

“Get me naked, baby. I wanna be inside you,” he groaned and Cas had a bit of a job helping Dean out of his pants while fingers assaulted his prostate at the same time.

“Dean,” he moaned, licking his plush lips once the jeans and briefs tumbled down. “You have to stop if you want to take your shirt off too.”

Dean pouted a little when he slowly pulled his fingers out of his angel, but he was consoled once Cas helped him out of his shirt and threw it away.

The angel nudged him now, his hands splayed out on Dean’s chest, wanting him to lie down. Dean followed the gentle insistence and looked up at Cas still trenchcoated while he himself was completely naked.

Cas pulled his coat up and climbed onto him, pulling the fabric out of the way as he lined Dean up, taking up some of the abundance of lube he had used to slick Dean up and slowly sink down on him.

Dean’s fingers played over the little bits of visible skin while he bottomed out inside his angel and Cas let the fabric fall down once he was all the way in.

He moaned at Dean’s teasing little touches; they were special because they could only touch the minimal skin that was exposed. 

Cas started to move when Dean’s hands grew bolder and sneaked into the coat, exploring and touching where none of them could see it, the feeling being made so much more intense by the simple fact of it. 

“Dean, you were right,” Cas moaned as he moved himself on his cock. “This is sexy and I am getting very close.”

“Me too,” Dean groaned out, his hands now again on Cas’ butt, guiding his movements up and down while the fabric made ruffling sounds as Cas shoved himself down onto him hard and desperate. “Make us come, Cas. You’re so good.”

“Touch me, Dean,” Cas groaned out, riding him fast and Dean’s hand sneaked around inside the coat until he found Cas’ bopping cock and squeezed the head gently to wet his fingers. Then he pumped him in time with Cas’ movement.

“Hmm,” Cas screwed his eyes shut as he came on Dean’s invisible hand and heaved up and down over and over; Dean feeling the ripples of Cas’ orgasm transmitted onto himself and he came too, right inside Cas’ tight heat around him. 

“Awesome,” Dean panted and pulled at the lapels of Cas’ coat to bring the angel down low enough to kiss him.

They made out for a while, Dean now really feeling the heat inside the trenchcoat as it surrounded him too.

“This is nice,” Cas observed about them being fully joined by the coat. “Was this closeness part of your plan too?”

“Not really,” Dean admitted as he looped his arms around Cas inside the coat. “But it’s even more awesome than I thought. You’re very hot.”

“Is that a flirtation or a fact? Because I am sweating very much.”

“It’s both,” Dean grinned. “And you know what’s the best part?”

“No?” Cas squinted his eyes at him.

“I get to unpack you now,” Dean grinned, finding happiness in the arms of his angel like he had sorely missed it for a very long time.

Some people found joy in gardening, others in succeeding in corporate jobs.

Dean Winchester found joy in pealing his angel out of a piece of clothing that was very simple; but in it’s simplicity, it meant the world to him. Just like the angel whose trademark it was.


End file.
